Videospiele/29 November 2012
Me3omega.jpg|'Mass Effect DLC: Omega'|link=http://de.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_3:_Omega|linktext=Der neue DLC zu Mass Effect 3|shorttext=ME 3: Omega Planetside2.jpg|'Planetside 2'|link=http://de.planetside.wikia.com|linktext=Das offizielle Wiki zu Planetside 2|shorttext=Planetside 2 Hitmancover.jpg|'Hitman: Absolution'|link=http://de.hitman.wikia.com/wiki/Hitman_Absolution|linktext=Noch ein Meuchelmörder von Square Enix |shorttext=Hitman: Absolution BlOps2.jpg|'CoD: Black Ops 2'|link=http://de.call-of-duty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II|linktext=Der Nachfolger von CoD: Black Ops|shorttext=CoD: BO2 Halo4Cover.jpg|'Halo 4 und 2.000 Seiten'|link=http://de.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Halo_4|linktext=Halopedia mit 2.000 Seiten und Halo 4|shorttext=Halo 4 Am Puls der Zeit im Assassin's Creed Wiki Wöchentliche Aufrufe 310.751 Aktive User 234 Seitenanzahl 1.246 Was spielst du? Entdecke Wikia MMOs DrakensangOnline The Old Republic Aion Rollenspiele Dragon's Dogma Dragon Age Final Fantasy Elder Scrolls The Witcher 2 Shooter BioShock Battlefield 3 Mass Effect Call of Duty Medal of Honor Unser Wiki des Tages Metal Gear Wiki Vorgestelltes Video thumb|right|300px GTA V vs San Andreas GTA Wiki Beliebte Videos Schlag ein Video vor All Ambush Event Intros - Need for Speed Most Wanted (2012)|Foppes|||http://de.needforspeed.wikia.com Halo 4 - Render-Intro CGI-Opening (Dr. Halsey)|Foppes|||http://de.halo.wikia.com Assassin's Creed 3 - Offizieller Launch Trailer DE|Foppes|||http://de.assassinscreed.wikia.com Ubisoft-TV - Meets Far Cry 3 Neue Gameplay Szenen von der Insel|Foppes|||http://de.farcry.wikia.com Medal of Honor Warfighter - Multiplayer Launch Gameplay Trailer|Foppes|||http://de.medalofhonor.wikia.de Halo 4 Forward Unto Dawn - Part 3 (Live-Action Halo Series)|Foppes|||http://de.halo.wikia.com Need For Speed Most Wanted Live Action TV Ad|Foppes|||http://de.needforspeed.wikia.com Far Cry 3 Monkey Business DE|Foppes|||http://de.farcry.wikia.com Assassin's Creed 3 Liberation - Offizieller Story-Trailer DE|Foppes|||http://de.assassinscreed.wikia.com Blumentopf gegen GameStar GamePro - Das FIFA-13-Duell|Foppes|||http://de.fifa.wikia.com Need for Speed Most Wanted - Singleplayer, Stunts, Action und Eindrücke|Foppes|||http://de.needforspeed.wikia.com Assassin's Creed 3 Liberation -Official Developer Diary Liberty Chronicles DE|Foppes|||de.http://de.assassinscreed.wikia.com Medal of Honor Warfighter - Trailer zum Driving-Level "Hot Pursuit"|Foppes|||http://de.medalofhonor.wikia.com Mass Effect 3 - Vergeltung Trailer|Foppes|||http://de.masseffect.wikia.com Resident Evil 6 - Die ersten 10 Minuten|Foppes|||http://de.residentevil.wikia.com Assassin's Creed 3 - Offizieller Connors Geschichte Trailer DE|Foppes|||http://de.assassinscreed.wikia.com Halo 4 Promethean Weapons Trailer|Foppes|||http://de.halo.wikia.com Torchlight 2 - Test-Video zum Diablo-Konkurrenten|Foppes|||http://de.torchlight.wikia.com Battlefield 3 Armored Kill C4-Action! Hauptsache es explodiert|Foppes|||http://de.battlefield.wikia.com Assassin's Creed 3 - Offizielles Unboxing-Video der Join or Die Edition DE|Foppes|||http://de.assassinscreed.wikia.com Borderlands 2 Launch Trailer|Foppes|||http://de.borderlands.wikia.com Making Halo 4 Return of the Forerunners|Foppes|||http://de.halo.wikia.com Metal Gear Solid Ground Zeroes - Trailer-Analyse|Foppes|||http://de.metalgear.wikia.com Borderlands 2 Wimoweh Trailer|Foppes|||http://de.borderlands.wikia.com Aus der Community Artikel vorschlagen Resourcenkriege Aus dem Fallout Wiki Artikel der Woche: Die Resourcenkriege bestandt aus einer Reihe von Konflikten, die mit dem Krieg zwischen den Vereinigte Staaten von Europa und dem Naher Osten am April 2052 begannen und im Großen Krieg, am 23.Oktober 2077 gipfelten. Zu diesen Konflikt gehört auch die Annexion von Kanada durch die USA und die chinesische Invasion von Alaska. Dossier: Archangel Aus dem Mass Effect Wiki Mission der Woche: Hinweis: Das ist die einzige Mission im Spiel, in der man allen drei großen Söldnerorganisationen (Eclipse, Blood Pack und Blue Suns) gegenübersteht. Da diese auch sehr unterschiedlich ausgerüstet sind, sollte man das Squad so zusammenstellen, dass man für alle drei Arten von Schutzmaßnahmen (Schild, Barriere und Panzerung) gerüstet ist. Sinnvoll ist es etwa, Miranda Lawson mitzunehmen, die gegen alle drei Typen effektiv ist. Vincent Valentine Aus dem Final Fantasy Almanach Gunblade73 schägt vor: Vincent Valentine (jap. ヴィンセント・ヴァレンタイン, Vinsento Varentain) ist ein optionaler spielbarer Charakter aus Final Fantasy VII und der Protagonist des Ablegers Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII. Vincent war einmal Mitglied bei den Turks, einer geheimen Organisation der ShinRa-Firma. Während eines Experiments wurde er jedoch genetisch modifiziert und vom wahnsinnigen Wissenschaftler Hojo in einen Sarg im Keller der Shinra-Villa eingesperrt. Cloud Strife und seine Mitstreiter können ihn nach dem Lösen einer kleinen Nebenaufgabe dazu gewinnen, sich ihrer Truppe anzuschließen Rockstar nennt Releasedatum von GTA V Aus dem GTA Wiki 609NO$CENT! schreibt: Rockstar Games hat soeben bestätigt das Grand Theft Auto V im Frühling 2013 erscheinen wird, nachdem nun mehrere Bildaufnahmen von ehemals exklusivem Werbematerial dies nahelegten. Gleichzeitig hat der Entwickler auch ein neues Artwork veröffentlicht, das eine Bikinischönheit mit ihrem neuen iFruit Phone am Strand von Los Santos zeigt. Möglicherweise hat sich Rockstar damit auch den Druck von Spielehändlern gebeugt, die bereist zwei Mal in dieser Woche absichtlich Fotos von Werbepostern veröffentlicht haben. RE6: Lieblingsszenario Aus dem Resident Evil Wiki Jake and Sherry schrieb: Hallo Resident Evil Fans :) Ich wollte euch mal fragen welches Szenarion (es gibt ja 4) euch am besten gefällt. Ich denke meins kann aus meinem Namen ableiten :D Hat zwar noch wenig mit dem ursprünglichen Resident Evil zu tun, genau so wie das Chris Szenario, aber ich mag die beiden und bin für alles offen. Das Leon/Helena Szenario ist schon eher was für alte Resi fans. Ada habe ich grade angefangen und kann deshalb nicht viel dazu sagen aber: Der Anfang ist sehr gut! Stimmt ab! Welches Spiel ist für dich das Spiel des Jahres ? Borderlands 2 Call of Duty: Black Ops II Mass Effect 3 Max Payne 3 Resident Evil 6 Dishonored Assassin's Creed III Medal of Honor: Warfighter World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Halo 4 Hitman: Absolution Far Cry 3 Andere Umfragen-Archiv Top Videospiele-Wikis Hier sind die Top-10 der deutschsprachigen Wikis zu Videospielen basierend auf der Aktivität im Wiki, dem Umfang der Inhalte und am Erfolg bei Wikia. # GTA Wiki # Fallout Wiki # The Elder Scrolls Wiki # Halopedia # Assassin's Creed Wiki # Terraria Wiki # Red Dead Wiki # Mass Effect Wiki # Final Fantasy Almanach # Dragonvale Wiki __NOEDITSECTION____NORAIL__